Chuckles
One look at Chuckles and you wouldn't have given a thought he was an undercover agent. Most undercover specialists try not to stand out too much, their interaction with the enemy is often limited, most of their efforts are concentrated on the source for information, and they don't wear loud Hawaiian shirts. With his burly figure, Chuckles already stands out from the crowd. He has a gregarious personality that makes him the life of the party, quickwitted and possesses a natural likability. He is very conscientious of his work that he'll volunteer for dangerous missions just to keep up his cover. He has shifted from one undercover assignment to another for so many times, no one is sure who he works for anymore. He started as an investigator at the Southeastern Insurance Group in Fort Lauderdale. He still feels a debt of allegiance there. He eventually made his way to the US Army's Criminal Investigations Division. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Chuckles got his start as an investigator at the Southeastern Insurance Group in Fort Lauderdale and eventually made his way to the U.S. Army's Criminal Investigations Division (CID). From there, Chuckles was involved in so many classified undercover assignments that it's hard to keep track of them all. With his imposing size, outspoken demeanor and the loud Hawaiian shirts he wore, it's hard to imagine Chuckles undercover, but his skills as a deep cover agent went far beyond his outward appearance. His quick wit and natural likability were his greatest assets. Chuckles had contact with members of the G.I. Joe team even before its formation. He was working covert security for an Army general when he witnessed an argument between the general and Lt. Colonel Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy during a peacekeeping mission in Borovia. Hawk refused to give up the name of a sergeant who had beaten up a terrorist to get information on the possible bombing of a school, and took responsibility himself. Though the general threatened Hawk with court martial, Chuckles was surprised to see him years later, still on active duty. During the Joe team's infancy, Chuckles was one of the CID investigators covering the case of Albert Kibbey, a young soldier who had decrypted classfied Army transmissions. It became obvious that he had done it only to prove that he could, and the soldier soon joined the newly-forming G.I. Joe team as Breaker. Chuckles later met with Hawk shortly after the Joe team became operational to pass on intelligence about a mission underway in Sierra Gordo. At the time he called himself Special Agent Provost, but never revealed what agency he was working for. Chuckles encountered the Joes again several years later while working for Army Intelligence. He was investigating a high-ranking government official with ties to extremists within the Pentagon and uncovered a suspicious operation. Another intelligence agent was covering up a hidden missle silo on the Jersey shore. To protect the missile, he reassigned the soldiers -- Falcon, Fast Draw and Law -- and told them they were part of the G.I. Joe team. Chuckles tracked them down and told them the truth. The four men "kidnapped" Hawk from the Newark airport and showed him the missile. Meanwhile, a group of Dreadnoks learned of the missile and found out it was aimed at Cobra Island. A brief battle followed, ending when a Cobra helicopter arrived and destroyed the missile just as it launched. Hawk offered Chuckles and the others a spot on the Joe team then and there. After arriving at the Joe's new base in the Utah desert, Chuckles investigated his new teammates' suspicious behavior only to discover they were secretly building the new Pit beneath the desert base. Soon after joining the team, Chuckles began leading covert, undercover operations for the team. He set up a group of Sierra Gordan terrorists to attempt capturing the Cobra Consulate in New York, but the entire attack was only a diversion for the Joes to plant a listening device in the building. Other missions included protecting African prince Ngoto and sending undercover Joes in to end a hostage situation at a Army PX in Germany. Some time later, Chuckles and a small group of Joes were sent to the small Himalayan kingdom of Chomo-Lungma to track down rogue CIA agent Cullen Esterhazy. Esterhazy never returned to America after the government recalled him from his mission of fighting the communist Chinese. Only Chuckles was given orders to bring the agent home or to eliminate him. The Joes were pulled into Esterhazy's fight to defend a local monastery instead. Esterhazy was killed in the fighting, thus excusing Chuckles from the dirtiest part of the mission. After the mission, it took the Joes months of traveling across Asia before they reached an extraction site to catch a transport helicopter home. On the way, Chuckles befriended an old farmer who was being bullied by a local bandit chief. He surprised Chuckles by not betraying the Joes to the enemy, prompting Chuckles to order his team to fight to save the farmer. Chuckles later oversaw another undercover operation to save a family that was being held hostage in their surburban Midwest home. Over the next several years, Chuckles continued to use his special skills to undertake covert operations for the Joes. He investigated the reconstructive surgeon Dr. Hundtkinder when the doctor revealed Snake-Eyes' presence in his institute to the Baroness, which resulted in Snake-Eyes being captured and Scarlett being nearly killed by a gunshot wound to the head. Chuckles and Roadblock broke into Hundtkinder's secret files and exposed him. He continued his investigative work months later while tracking down the source of a Cobra Terror-Drome shipment to Canada. In 1991, Chuckles infiltrated Castle Destro in Scotland by posing as a gameskeeper named MacHeath, who was hired by Destro. In reality, Chuckles was there to keep an eye on Destro's operations and to help protect him from a potential attack by the newly returned Cobra Commander. Chuckles revealed his true identity when Cobra finally led a major assault on the castle and the Joes arrived to help defend the arms dealer. As the battle turned in favor of Cobra, a transport helicopter stolen by Zartan and Billy rescued Destro and Chuckles, while the Baroness was captured. While the four men got out of Scotland, Cobra Commander put a price on Destro's head. Using Chuckles' contacts around the world, the group avoided mercenaries and Cobra's Night Creepers, all out to collect the bounty on Destro. Eventually, with the help of the Ninja force, Destro was able to get the Baroness back and force the Commander to cancel the bounty. Chuckles continued to work for the Joe team for the next few years until it was shut down in 1994. Shortly after, Chuckles began working undercover for a top secret government "black ops" agency. He worked with former Joe team member Duke to help track down former Cobra agents. MUX History: Chuckles rejoined the team when it was Reinstated. He is currently undercover in Cobra Unity. OOC Notes Logs Players Chuckles is available for application. He had a player until 2008. He was taken over by User:Bzero in 2018. Gallery Chuck1.jpg chuck2.jpg chuck3.gif chuck4.jpg chuck5.jpg chuck6.jpg Chucklesrarecard.jpg Preferred Vehicles * F.O.E. Striker (2015) References Category:available Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:US Army Category:GI Joe Intelligence Category:Spies Category:Male Characters